The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From The Tree
by The Lovely Zee
Summary: One-Shot:"Pucey just likes to get on my ass about it because he knew I had a thing for her. Everyone in that room has." "My mum?" "Yup," "Where do you stand?" Rose asked. "I would choose which either one decided to care for me back," Cross Gen, Smut, Lang


The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From The Tree

* * *

><p><strong>Pair: DracoRose (Cross Generation)**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Cross generation relationships, sexual themes, adult themes, slight sexual content and language galore.**

**Pre-Read: **Hi guys! So I found this on my computer. It was originally an alternate ending to a story I had written called "Whispered Secrets" that was a Scorpius/Rose fiction piece. After carefully reading it over, I decided to vamp it into what it is now. Some parts are old and therefore, are my older style of writing (this was only my second story on the site.) The plot also might be shaky because I changed it from its original setting. Please keep that in mind, and if you're feeling adventurous, try and spot the new sections of writing! Happy reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any HP or anything affiliated. It belongs to JKR.**

* * *

><p>Her feet were curled up on the bed she way lying on. Her head was pounding from the copious amounts of hard liquor that she had inhaled already that night. It was all because of one man. He was vile, misleading, confusing and all around disgusting.<p>

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Rose Weasley knew that she shouldn't have fallen for such a heartbreaker but everything about him made her body scream, ache and moan. The quick shags in the broom closet at Hogwarts had left her breathless and begging for more. His touch was poisonous and infected any female that his pale fingers lingered on. Rose was one of these girls and because the two had such anger built up between them, it made fucking even more fun.

The two had constantly been at each other's throats for the seven years that they were in school. Rose was in Ravenclaw and her father had already expressed that she was to beat _any _Malfoy at _everything_, or else she was exiled from the family. Ronald Weasley was already disappointed that his daughter wasn't a courageous Gryffindor like himself; Rose had to redeem herself some how.

Thus, Rose was constantly harassing Scorpius and taunting and challenging him to beat her at the potions exam or catch the snitch before she scored sixty points in Quidditch. One night in fifth year, in the dark corridors of the Slytherin dungeons, Rose challenged Scorpius to kiss her. He obliged happily and wound up being the one to take her virginity on his dark silk sheets. From then on it was hidden hook-ups after dark or during school hours in hidden places. That was fine for Rose until the end of her sixth year when rumors spread that Scorpius and Madeline Goyle were caught shagging in Rose's and Scorpius' secret closet on the ninth floor maids corridor.

Rose wanted more.

She wanted all of Scorpius and his blonde hair and his stormy grey eyes to herself. After a heat argument in which wands were bared, tears were shed and blood was lost; she got him. They became public in the beginning of their seventh year. This shocked everyone, how could they constantly not be at each other's throats? The media had a field day. _The Daily Prophet _began spewing off thousands of stories about the match made in heaven and how the two families would be in a true as their children were now together.

That was not the case. Surprising everyone, Draco Malfoy happily welcomed Rose into his household. He said his deceased wife, Astoria, would have wanted it that way. Ron Weasley was not as easily persuaded. He was disgusted with the fact that Rose had betrayed the Weasley name and had kissed, touched and "who knows what else" with a _Malfoy_. The name sounded like acid on his lips. Even after Hermione, Rose's brother, Hugo; and the rest of the red-headed clan tried to convince Ron that it was in fact a good thing, he still was defiant. He kicked Rose out of their house in urban London without a word. Rose moved in with Scorpius, although most of their time was spent keeping Draco company and keeping the burn of Astoria's death out of his mind.

Rose graduated later that year with near perfect marks. Scorpius and her moved into their flat and they remained together peacefully. That was, until, their two-year anniversary rolled around. Rose had taken extra time to look especially nice, complete with a silk green dress that hugged her in all the right spots.

She waltzed into the house, as she got home from her new job at research center at the Ministry, giddy with excitement. "Scorp?" Her voice echoed through the house. "I'm home?"

Her silver heels clicked on the hardwood floor as she walked into the kitchen. It was bare; save for the roses that Hermione sent every year on her birthday. Her lip sunk into her teeth. Rose turned on her heel and clicked her way back into the living, then into the dinning room.

Nothing.

_Oh please tell me he didn't forget,_ she thought nervously. A soft creak came from the stairs and Rose walked back into the entranceway. Her feet continually clicked on the stairs as she walked up the stairs. Her bedroom door was slightly ajar and muffled voices echoed out into the hall. Her hand pressed gently on the door.

Rocking together on the bed were Scorpius and a woman with dark skin and wild brown hair. His back was bare and Rose could see his hips pounding and banging into the woman's pelvis. Rose shrieked and quickly covered her mouth with her hands. Scorpius flung himself off the woman and rolled off the bed and crashed onto the floor. The woman closed her eyes and arched her back on the bed.

"Scorpius," She drawled seductively. "I'm not finished, I need to come."

"Not in my fucking bed," Rose hissed. Her eyes had glazed over. The woman scrambled under the covers and pulled the sheets over her bare figure. Her eyes were wide and moving from the now standing Scorpius to the intruder standing at the foot of the bed. "Who the hell are you?" She shrilled.

Rose huffed and turned on her heel. She stormed down the stairs. Scorpius chased after her. "Rose, please!" He begged.

"I've had enough!" She screamed through wet eyes. She yanked her coat off of its hanger and threw it over her shoulders. "I knew something was up, _I knew it_!" Her hands were clenched and shaking; her mind was spinning and her stomach lurching and making that unforgettable feeling before it empties. "Then why didn't you say anything!" Scorpius bit back.

Rose looked him straight in the eyes. Blue clashed with grey. "I had a speck of hope that maybe you actually loved me,"

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was lazily lounging on his couch with a cup of tea in his hands when his favorite house elf tapped him gently on his arm. Her turned to look at the shriveled green creature that was clad in only a pillowcase. "Master?" It squeaked. "Piddle wants Master to know that there is someone at the door and Master said that Piddle was not to answer to anyone unless specified."<p>

Piddle stopped talking and Draco urged him on. "Is Mistress Rosalyn a specification?"'

Draco's blonde eyebrow quirked into his bangs. "Rose?" He whispered softly. Piddle nodded urgently.

"Yes, yes!" he squeaked at an even higher pitch. "Is Piddle allowed to answer for her?"

Draco shook his head. "Yes, of course," He said sternly. "Please do." _Why is Rose here?_ Draco walked across the dark marble black flooring of the Malfoy Manor. He and Piddle reached the huge black doors. They had elegant carvings and swirls in both of them with large gold handles that let out into the yard. Piddle yanked the door open to reveal a soaking Rose Weasley with mascara streaming down her face. Her green dress was askew on her body and drenched as well; her red hair clinging in different clumps around her face. Draco's mouth came slightly unhinged.

"I d-didn't have anywhere also to go," She stuttered as water streamed down her face. "Can I stay here?"

* * *

><p>Later that night, Rose padded down the elegant swirling stairs of the Malfoy Manor. It was midnight but she couldn't sleep, the sting of rejection fresh on her mind. The pounding rain and crashing thunder had kept her awake all night. Here she was, wandering around a dreary mansion that held mysterious twists and turns. She continued to walk down and into the grand ballroom. It was an exquisite room fit to hold over three hundred people. The ceiling was a whole three stories tall with a huge crystal chandelier in the center. The crystals sparkled and twirled in the moonlight as Rose reached the bottom.<p>

She took a quick right and looked down the long hallway. At the end, a light was on and Rose could here the low laughing of a few men. Rose padded down the hallway with her bare feet. She reached the room and stood out of the cracked doors' view.

"Draco, cheer up mate!" A low voice boomed.

"Shut up Pucey," Said the unmistakable voice of Draco Malfoy. "I feel perfectly fucking fine." There was a crowd of laughter in which Rose picked up three voices that she knew but that she couldn't put names to.

"It's not like your love-life was any better then mine," Draco sneered.

She heard a low chuckle. "It seemed like you quickly got over that Malfoy," Said a familiar voice. Rose recognized it from a past visit to the Ministry of Magic. It had to be Zabini. "I saw you and the little Weasley girl sleeping in the guest room in the east wing. I was told to stay out and didn't actually get to see the little Weasley because she was _hidden_."

Rose's eyes widened. She heard a chorus of "oohs" from the two unknown voices. "Reliving our little crushes are we Draco?" A new voice taunted.

"I don't pick up my son's scraps," Draco drawled. Rose heard a sloshing liquid. She put her hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp. She turned to move away but the floorboard creaked and moaned under her step.

There was a silence throughout the room. "Weasley?" Draco drawled. "Come in here." Rose cringed but pushed open the door and walked into the light.

Sitting in the small office were Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Marcus Flint and Adrian Pucey. Draco had a bottle of wine in his hand and was taking small sips. The rest of the men instantly raked their eyes over her body, a pair of sweatpants and a skimpy tank top, and she hadn't worn a bra. Great. Rose crossed her arms over her chest.

"So you're the face to the name?" Zabini said. He stuck out his hand. "Blaise Zabini, lovely to meet you." Rose stuck her hand out and curtly shook his.

"This is Pucey and Flint," Zabini went on to introduce his friends. Flint gave her an emotionless nod while Pucey put a seductive face on and wiggled his fingers at her. She rolled her eyes. "I know them," Rose said. "I've seen them on the news and tended to them at the hospital." Flint was very kind and generous when he received his treatment. He always tipped Rose extra even when Theodore Nott, her supervisor, had told him not too.

Pucey, however, was always trying to get in her pants. When cured of his muggle drug overdoses, he would get extremely close to her and insisted that she call him Adrian. On one occasion, he backed her into a wall and tried to kiss her. Rose responded with a swift kick to the groin and threatened his life. He still hadn't backed down after that.

"_So, _very sorry to here you won't be servicing us anymore Rosie," Pucey drawled in his most seductive voice. "Its a shame Nott fired you."

"I quit,"

"She should have," Flint said to his friend. "Nott was being a fucking prick and not giving her the recognition she deserved." He smiled at her and Rose couldn't help but smile back.

Pucey jumped up and covered Rose's ears. She swatted at him but he held his ground. "Marcus!" He scolded sarcastically. "We don't want Rosie's little virgin ears to hear such words!" Rose whirled around and shoved Pucey.

"Do you honestly think I'm a virgin?" She said with her eyes narrowed.

"Wouldn't I like to know," He grinned sadistically and ran his eyes up and down her. Rose sailed her knee into his crotch and he fell to the ground, grabbing his throbbing manhood. Zabini cackled with laughter. "You deserved every fucking second of that," Zabini scoffed.

"She'll come around," Pucey moaned, standing up and wincing back to his chair. "But really, are you as pure as your mother dearest?"

Rose snorted. "No Pucey," She spat. "And neither is my mother."

"Obviously," Pucey drawled. "She and Draco had a little meeting late one night back in sixth year." He grinned and Rose looked at Draco.

"Pucey," Draco warned.

"We _all_ know," Pucey said, snatching the wine from Draco's hand. "And everyone had to have a crush on a little Granger every once and a while." He winked at Rose who rolled her eyes.

"You're a fucking pig,"

"You like it sweetheart, don't deny it," He took a swig out of the wine bottle and grinned at Rose.

"Goodnight," Rose hissed and walked out of the room. She stormed down the hallway until someone caught her wrist. "Go the fuck away Pucey," Rose growled.

"Weasley," Draco said. Rose whirled around and looked at him. He was taller then Scorpius and Rose had to crane her neck to look at him. "I didn't shag your mum," He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Pucey just likes to get on my ass about it because he knew I had a thing for her. Everyone in that room has."

Rose's eyes bulged out of her head. "_My _mum?"

Draco nodded. "Yup," He popped the "p." "Some of them went onto go after her younger counterpart-" Rose scoffed. "-While Zabini still lusts after your mum."

Rose's face twisted in disgust. "I don't know what is more gross," She said. "Zabini thinking about my mum or Flint wanting to fuck me."

"You forgot about Pucey,"

Rose groaned. "Oh yes," She sneered. "Perverted Pucey." Draco chuckled.

"Where do you stand?" Rose asked abruptly. Draco shifted uncomfortably. Rose took in the man. Without the Snape-like black robes he wore when he had family company such as her or Scorpius, he was quite handsome. The black pants and dark green button-up bounced off his alabaster white skin and blonde hair. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up and the collar of his shirt was unbuttoned three buttons, giving Rose a peak at his muscles. He wasn't as toned as Scorpius but he was definitely a well-sculpted individual. His grey eyes and white hair gave him the appearance of an Arian god.

He shuffled and Rose snapped her eyes up to his head. "I would choose which either one decided to care for me back," He turned on his heel and stalked back to the lighted room leaving Rose to find her way back to her room herself.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rose, well covered this time; walked down the stairs and past the ballroom to the kitchen. She was ushered into a large dinning room by Piddle. Seated at the long mahogany table were Draco and his comrades.<p>

"Rosie!" Pucey crooned, sitting _The Daily Prophet_ down on the table. "Nice of you to join us!"

"It's only ten," Rose said, careful to avoid eye contact with Draco as she sat down across from Pucey, in the only chair left. She tightened the straps of her long grey sweater and glared at Pucey, his brown hair was sticking up on all ends, jutting out and making him look even younger then his wizard blood was doing. "And you've come covered this time, such a shame," He shook his head. Rose swung her leg into his shin under the table and he winced slightly.

"Be nice to my guests Adrian," Draco drawled, head buried in the prophet as he ate his cereal. Rose noted that he was wearing a tight black tee shirt and a pair of dark jeans. Rose felt the heat rise to her cheeks.

"Draco I'm a house guest!" Pucey whined. "Rose should stop abusing me!" Draco looked up and directly at Rose. She felt a warmth building in her stomach. "Weasley is more important," He said, gaze locked with Rose's.

"Uh, okay," Pucey said. He stood and brushed the crumbs off his black pants. He grabbed the pinstriped sports coat off the chair and swung it over his shoulder. "I have to get going, work and all that jazz."

The three other men all made noises in agreement and continued to eat and read. Pucey rolled his eyes and went up to the main entrance. Rose looked at Zabini. Her head clicked to the side. It had been a long time since she was at the Manor and hadn't seen it so lively.

"Do you all live here now?"

Zabini shrugged. "Pucey's in the middle of signing his divorce with Daphne, Flint works with Draco, so he's always here but goes home to Millicent on the weekends. She lives in Paris and I," He grinned. "I'm here just because Draco loves me." Draco spit his cereal out onto the table, choking and coughing. Rose laughed as Zabini made a disgusting face and tried to wipe the cereal off the table that probably cost hundreds of gallons.

"Hey Malfoy!" Pucey called from the door. "Your spawn thing is here." Draco, still coughing, motioned for Pucey to send him in.

Scorpius came bounding down the stairs. "Dad, I can't find Rose she's not at her apartment-" He stopped as Rose turned around in her chair to face him.

"Hi," She said.

"Hi," Breathed Scorpius. She stood up and he ran to her. He gently grabbed her face and crushed her face to his, their lips gracing over each other. Rose suddenly pushed him back, confused. She brought he fingers up to her lips and touched them. There was no spark. It was gone. She didn't know where it went. The butterflies in her stomach were gone. The stars she saw and the lust and desire that she felt deep in her gut, gone. All gone. She had no idea why. He had kissed her yesterday before work and she melted in his arms.

"No," She whispered, realization dawning over her. She lost him; she didn't _want_ him.

"Rose?"

She snapped her head up to him. His face was full of worry and confusion. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"No,"

His eyebrows knitted together. "I need to tell you something," He said sullenly. Rose nodded. They stood there in silence, Rose's fingers still pressed against her lips in awe. He sighed.

"You're not going to like it," Scorpius said. Rose nodded again, eyes staring past him. "Okay?"

"Okay,"

Scorpius ran a hand through his hair. "Madeline's pregnant," He said. Rose snapped her eyes up to his. "It's mine." Rose heard a sputter from behind her and turned around to see Blaise spitting his oatmeal out all over the table.

"What?" Rose spat. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you-" He gulped. "Can we do this somewhere else?"

Rose stepped back. "No," She snarled. "Tell me."

His hand ran through his hair. "I wasn't thinking and I uh I-," He sputtered. Pucey scoffed in front of Rose. "That sucks for you," He said with a smirk and a wink at Rose. Scorpius whirled around.

"Shut the fuck up Pucey," He hissed. "No one gives a fuck about what you think." He turned back to Rose. "I'm sorry."

"So what do you want from me?" Rose said.

Scorpius stayed still. "I want you back,"

"Get the fuck away from me," Rose growled. "You have some nerve, you say you love me, you tell me you want to marry me, fuck your whore from sixth year, get her pregnant and this whole time your fucking you're telling me you love me. Get out of my sight and stay away from me." She turned on her heel and he caught her wrist.

He spun her around and leaned in deep to whisper in her ear. "I don't want you anymore Rose. I want my fiancée," His breath was husky and low. Rose felt nothing but disgust. He let her go with a sly smile. The room cracked as Rose slapped Scorpius across the face. He fell to the ground. He was instantly on his feet again with his wand out and pointed at her. Pucey grabbed his shoulder and threw him into the ground.

"Look you little shit-" He growled.

"Adrian, let him up," Came the voice of Draco. Scorpius slowly stood up and shrugged Adrian's arm off him.

"You're siding with her?" Scorpius roared. Draco took a step towards his son.

"You just destroyed the name I took forever to rebuild after your grandfather destroyed it," Draco spat. "You are a disgrace. You are unwelcome here from now on. Be happy that I won't tell anyone else about this." He walked out of the dinning room and down the hall. Rose heard the slamming of the door followed by the crashing of glass. Zabini and Flint came and flanked both of her sides. Pucey yanked Scorpius backwards and dragged him to the door.

"Let's go you fuck," Pucey hissed and shoved him out the door following behind him. The door slammed shut just as more glass was shattered down the hall.

"He'll be fine," Zabini said as he glanced towards the clatters. Rose whimpered and ran out of the room, down the hall and out of the manor. She ran as far as she could away from the manor so that she could still find her way back. She ended up at a small pond. Rose twirled the stick she was holding in the water. How could she have been so stupid? He was using her the whole time! A tear trickled down her cheek and onto her neck.

"Pretty far from home, aren't you?" Rose whirled around to see Pucey, hands in the pockets of his jeans and a black leather jacket on top of a black tee shirt.

"I never pegged you for a leather guy," Rose sniffled. Pucey shrugged.

"There's not much you do know about me Rosie," He grinned and sat down next to her on the ground by the lake.

Rose smirked. "Then tell me something I don't know," She said.

"Well," He started with a gasp of breath. "I love cats; I love snails, like to eat; I am a head Auror at the ministry with your dad; I don't have any kids; I don't want any kids; I was a forced Death Eater, like Draco and my middle name is Michael, it's so painfully muggle for a pureblood."

"Michael?" Rose giggled. "Really?"

Pucey nodded in all seriousness. "Okay now you have to tell me stuff about you," He smirked.

"Okay," She said. "I have a cat named Polka, I was valedictorian, I'm clearly not a virgin, I want two kids, I was shunned for being in Ravenclaw, I miss my mum and my middle name is Annabeth."

"Rose Annabeth?" He questioned. She shook her head.

"Rosalyn,"

Pucey hummed in thought. He looked out into the pond. "It's sexy." Rose rolled her eyes.

"All you think about is sex!" Exclaimed Rose.

"Nope," He denied. "I think about sex with _you."_ Rose smacked him on the chest and continued to smack and scratch until she rolled on top of him. She giggled and rest her head on his chest. _Damn, are all these fucking men ripped?_ She thought.

He gripped her hips and she bolted right up. She sat straddling him and he smirked deviously. "I like you right here," Pucey grinned. Rose smacked him one last time and stood up. She started to walk back to the manor, Pucey following like a dog on a leash.

* * *

><p>Draco sat among all the destruction he had caused and shook his head. He hadn't gotten this angry over anything since Astoria died. Glass was ground into the carpet and fabric was hung in ripped pieces all around the room, all this for a girl. <em>A girl I hardly know whose probably shagged my son and is the daughter of a Granger and a Weasley, great. My life is in the shitter.<em>

It wasn't just Rose, though. His own son had destroyed the name of the Malfoy's that Draco had spent years after the war trying to rebuild from the shame Lucius had caused it. Yet, here was his inconsiderate son, destroying it and treating people like cheap whores and expecting everything to turn out okay. That wasn't how it worked with him. There was a small rap at the door and it creaked open.

Rose stepped in, flustered and pink in the face. In her hands were two mugs with a steaming liquid. "Slinky said she and the others will clean this up," Rose whispered. "She insisted I bring this to you."

Draco nodded and took the cup. Rose sat down on the torn couch with him, her own mug between her hands. "I'm sorry," She murmured. He sat the cup down on the remainder of the side table.

"It's fine." He said back. He ran his hand through his blonde locks and stared at the bookshelf his wand had so wonderfully shredded. It was in splinters on the ground along with a mess of pages and covers.

"It's all my fault,"

Draco sighed. It wasn't her fault. His son had obviously inherited his grandfather's attitude towards women and what he could do with them. "No it's not, Rose," Draco whispered. She started to sniffle and he looked at her. Tears flowed down her pink cheeks. He grabbed her face and watched as she shut her lids tightly. "Rose," He sighed. The pads of his thumbs wiped a few tears off her freckled cheeks.

"Why did he do that?" She sobbed quietly. "Why?" Draco shook his head as she opened her eyes. His hands were still gently placed on her face.

"I don't know," Draco murmured. Rose leaned her head into his pale fingers and sniffled silently. "I can't tell you."

"I want it to all go away," Rose whispered. She shut her eyes tight. "Please don't make me leave. I don't have anywhere else to go."

"I won't."

* * *

><p>Rose shifted in her sleep. She was in her bed. Wait, she was in a bed? Rose bolted up right as she looked around. She was in a different room, a grander one then Scorpius'. There was black, silver and green sheets surrounding her. She looked down and saw the sweatpants and tank top she was wearing earlier as well as the sweater. Her eyes drifted to the window and she saw the darkness of the night. Had she really slept through the day? The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in Draco's lap.<p>

Oh.

_Oh._

She fell asleep in Draco Malfoy's lap. She cried her eyes out to Draco Malfoy and then he let her fall asleep in his arms. That meant she was in Draco Malfoy's bed, _Draco's bed._ Rose scrambled out of the bed and fell on to the floor with a clatter. Her heart was pounding a million beats a minute. She flew the door open and ran down the hallway into the guest room. All of her stuff was missing. Rose ran down the opposite hallway and padded down the dark stairs to the kitchen. She threw open the door to see Slinky, Piddle and a few other elves sitting on the counter.

"Mistress Weasley! How wonderful it is you are awake!" Slinky bubbled with excitement.

"Slinky, where's my stuff?" Rose yelled. Piddle jumped up.

"Mistress!" Piddle squeaked. "Master Draco told Piddle to move it to a different room! Piddle can take you there!" The two small elves jumped off the counter and walked hurriedly out of the kitchen, Rose trailing behind her. The two ran down the halls.

Rose whirled around a corner and smack into the chest of Adrian Pucey.

"Woah there Rosie!" He smirked as he put his hands around her waist. "What's the rush?"

Rose squirmed in his grasp. "I don't have time Pucey," She hissed. "Do you want another bruised sack?" Pucey let go immediately. Rose tried to run around him but he stepped in front of her. "At least tell me what the rush is,"

Rose sighed. "I need to find my stuff so I can leave,"

Pucey's eyes grew wide. "Why would you want to leave?" He asked, hand over his heart feigning hurt. "I was just going to the midnight booze time with the boys, why don't you come?"

Rose tried to protest but Pucey yanked her off the ground and threw her over his shoulder. She kicked and screamed in protest as he carried her off.

"Oh Merlin," Slinky squeaked from behind them, Piddle's ears bended downwards in fear. "Master Draco will not be happy."

Draco, Zabini and Flint all sat in the newly cleaned office when Pucey burst through the door and dropped Rose on her ass on the carpet. "Look what I found trying to leave mates!"

"Pucey what the fuck!" Rose screamed. She stood up and tried to push past him out of the room. He won't budge so she wound her arm up and aimed at his groin. Pucey caught her wrist and grinned sadistically. He spun her around to face the rest of the group.

"Why?" Zabini said in a monotone voice.

"I appreciate the offer but I do need to find my own place," Rose said. She heard Pucey's low chuckle in her ear.

"Don't lie Rosie," He whispered huskily. "It's not very attractive on a woman." Rose struggled against him until Draco spoke up.

"Pucey let her go," He said and took a swig of his bottle of wine.

Pucey's face twisted in anger. "You're just going to let her go?" He yelled.

Draco nodded. "It's what she wants," Pucey let go of Rose and she bolted out of the room.

"What the _fuck _Draco?" He roared. "You could have had her!" Draco gave a woozy nod and took a large sip of his wine. "It's not the first time this has happened," He slurred. "I don't give a flying fuck."

Pucey scowled and turned. "I'm going to try and get her back then," He hissed and took off after Rose.

Rose shoved all of her things into the three lone suitcases she had. They were all stuffed to the brim. She turned around and Pucey was standing in the doorway. "Why?" He asked.

"For Merlin's sake Pucey let me leave," She groaned.

"Just tell me why," He clipped out.

Rose set the suitcases down on the bed and propped herself against a wall. "I already told you," She said. Pucey chuckled. He leaned into her body against the wall. "I forgot to tell you," He whispered as she struggled against him. "I am _excellent_ at telling when someone is lying."

Rose stopped squirming and stiffened. Pucey's entire lower body was pressed into hers. His legs on either side of her with one arm above her head and one arm pressed next to her. "I can't fall for any of you," Rose whispered. "Its immoral and Merlin, you're like fifty!"

"Forty-six, which one of us?" Pucey murmured, his hot breath touching her lips.

"Wouldn't. You. Like to know," She sneered. Pucey lowered his lips to her and she gasped, the lust building low in her gut.

She wound her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his long brown locks. His hands circled her waist and he grounded her into the wall, his length pressing against the apex of her thigh. Rose gasped. His lips trailed down her neck and nipped at her collarbone. "Who?" He moaned into her skin. Her breathing hitched as his hand trailed down her rear and cupped her thigh where he had her currently pinned against the wall.

"What?"

"Whom else are you falling for?"

"I-"

Pucey stopped his assault on her neck and looked her dead in the eye. Their brown eyes were locked. "Tell me." He growled like a wild animal. His lips returned to her neck and he nipped at her collarbone. Rose shuddered. "Draco," She gasped. Pucey moved his lips back up to her own and pried them open. His tongue danced with hers as his mouth moved feverously, nipping and sucking. He drew back abruptly and dropped her leg.

"That should give you something to think about," He whispered as he left the room. Rose shrank to the floor, touching her empty lips.

* * *

><p>Three day past and Rose still hadn't left the room she was in. "She's just thinking," Pucey said on the third night she was absent. The men were back in Draco's office.<p>

"For this long?" Zabini said shaking his head. "I don't think so."

"Fine," Pucey rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'll go check on her." He stalked out of the room, hands in the pockets of his torn blue jeans. He walked all the way down the hall and stopped at Rose's door. He rapped on it lightly.

"What?" Moaned a voice from inside the room.

"It's me," Pucey said in a singsong voice. "We miss you Rosie." The door flew open and Rose stood in front of him. The color had drained from her face. Her brown eyes were dull and hard. She looked just as horrible as when Draco first brought her to the Manor. Rose grabbed Pucey's arm and yanked him into the room. "We need to talk," She hissed. Pucey rubbed his arm.

"About our steamy snogging session?" He said with a cocky smirk. "Yes, yes we do."

Rose rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time. "It's not you Pucey,"

Pucey's eyes narrowed. "Why not I'm hotter, sexier and-"

"Pucey it was never you," Rose said. "It was Draco always."

"Then maybe you should have made your message a _little_ clearer," He said as he sat down on the bed. His head fell into his hands. "You said 'one of you' like you were talking about two of us. _And, _you didn't exactly pull back when I started." He smirked.

Rose shifted where she stood. "I-I wasn't feeling okay and you just-"

"Your lying again Rosie," He said, standing and walking dangerously close to her.

Rose shoved him backwards and rolled her eyes. "I don't want to date you Pucey," She sighed. "We can try and be friends but nothing more."

Pucey shrugged. "Sounds good with me," He said. "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to try." He pressed his body close to hers again and, once again, Rose shoved him off.

"If I kiss you will you shut up?"

"With pleasure," Pucey stated. He slowly edged towards Rose and lightly pressed his lips against hers. Rose sighed with the lack of anything special besides the bottomless pit of lust. She hadn't shagged anyone since seventh year and she was getting antsy. Pucey took her sigh the wrong way and soon his tongue was battling hers in her own mouth.

The door to the room was thrown open and Draco stood in the doorway. His expression was nothing short of surprise.

"Adrian?" He questioned. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Pucey shook his head. "Draco this isn't what-"

"It's fine Pucey, I won't go off and tell anyone," Draco said as he rolled his grey orbs.

"Draco," Rose warned "Were are not together."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "That wasn't what this looked like," Draco said. Rose started to protest but Draco spoke over her. "It's fine Rose, I'll just leave you too alone." The door shut with a click and Rose lost it.

"You need to fix this," She hissed. _"Now._" Pucey threw up his hands and inched toward the door.

"Fine!" He said. "I'll make your dreams come true." He smirked and turned to room out the door. Rose went to grab the tail of his jacket but the fabric slipped out of her reach and he was gone.

Rose slumped down onto the bed. "Fuck."

* * *

><p>The next night, Pucey stalked into the office. Only Draco was present, lounging on the couch and taking large swigs out of a bottle of Patrone. His forehead was caked with sweat. Pucey snatched the bottle out of his hands.<p>

"You looked like you've been recently shagged," Pucey said with a sideways smile.

Draco groaned and sat up on the leather couch. "I wish," He whispered, hands gliding over his face and into his long blonde hair.

Pucey's smile faded. "Did you just wank off then?" Draco sneered at him.

"No you perverted bint," Draco hissed he reached for the bottle in Pucey's hands. Pucey shook his finger in front of the blonde-haired man's face.

"Nut uh!" Pucey said with a swig. "You have had a tad bit too much to drink my friend. Where's Zabini and Flint when you need them?"

"I don't know," Draco slurred. "Zabini said something about a whore or whatever and Flint went to see Millicent, I think." He slumped back into the couch.

Pucey cocked his head to one side. "Shall we get pissed?" Draco nodded. Pucey threw the bottle to Draco who happily opened it and downed a healthy swig. He scrunched his eyes as the alcohol hit his system. Pucey walked over to the cabinet where he grabbed a bottle of vodka. The dark-haired man went over to a reclining chair and slumped in it.

"What's with you and the little Weasley?" Draco said as the liquor burned down his throat.

Pucey scoffed. "Abso-fucking-lutely nothing," He sneered as he poured a healthy dose of vodka down his throat. "What's with all this muggle shit?"

Draco shrugged. "It works," He said. "But what about the other day in her room?"

Pucey chuckled. "I was driving her bollocks so she just kissed me to shut me up," He grinned and raised his arms. "It worked!"

Draco nodded emotionlessly. "So you're not fucking?"

"I wish mate," Pucey snorted. He guzzled more alcohol.

"Good."

"Good?" Pucey exclaimed. "What you have a thing for her?"

Draco shook his head. "It's stupid really,"

"No it's fucking not!" Pucey jumped to his feet, staggering and swaying. "She is love with you Draco!"

Draco dropped his liquor on the couch. "Don't fuck with me Adrian," He growled. "I'm not in the mood."

Pucey chuckled lightly. "Ah but I is not," He slurred. He waved his half-empty bottle in the air. "You should go tell her mate."

Draco narrowed his eyes and stood up, heart pounding through his chest. "Tell her what?"

"You love her and all that bloody mess," His words were becoming even more slurred. Draco snatched the bottle from his hands. Pucey protested.

"I don't believe you," Draco said, the numbness of the alcohol completely hidden.

Pucey laughed hysterically. "Then d-don't," He stuttered "But she, she wouldn't do me 'cause of you." He fell back into the couch. Draco stared at his drunken friend. Was he serious?

"I'm going to talk to her," Draco said, putting the vodka on the side table. He walked out of the room.

Pucey grabbed the vodka and took a swig. "Get some ass mate!" He called after Draco.

* * *

><p>Rose sat on her bed, the comforter ruffled slightly around her waist. Her hair was down and curling around her shoulders from her shower. She was wearing nothing but a rather see-through blue tank top and a pair of white cotton underwear.<p>

Rose couldn't seem to fall asleep no matter how hard she tried. She had been tossing and turning in the blue sheets for the past hour, events from her time with Scorpius circling around in her head. She was trying to figure out why she fell for him. What went wrong and why had she turned to him?

He was attractive, that was for damn sure, but other then that, nothing screamed out to her. His qualities were severely lacking. He was ignorant, arrogant, and impulsive and down right rude to most of the girls whom he was with. Rose put her head in her hands. She couldn't see much color in the darkness of the night but she could tell that her hair was loosing its redness.

It tended to do that when she was stressed or worried. It looked grey now, limp and lifeless. _Like me, _Thought Rose as she stood up, out of the bed. She wandered over to the mirror to look at herself. The image was rather unappealing. She had lost an unhealthy amount of weight and her bones now jutted out of her skin at odd angles. Her tan skin was gone and replaced with a pale white that her freckles seemed to jump right out of. Her chocolate brown eyes were sullen and dull. Rose turned around to go back to the bed when the door flew open.

"Can't you knock?" Rose squirmed, trying to desperately cover her bare skinny legs. She looked up and saw Draco striding towards her. He grabbed her wrists and yanked them up from where she was trying to cover her legs.

"Draco?" Rose inquired. "Is something wrong?" He never answered her, just pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss. Rose moaned and she instantly found her mind reeling, a feeling of lust churned deep in her stomach. The fireworks missing from hers and Pucey's kiss yesterday morning and Scorpius' the week before were searing in hers and Draco's.

She reached her arms up and around his neck, standing on the tips of her toes to meet the movement of his mouth, nip for nip, groan from groan and tongue for tongue. His hands snaked down around her waist. He hoisted her up and onto the dresser. Her mouth attacked his at the same level as he settled himself in between her long legs.

His large hands dragged her hips into his and they moaned in unison. Rose yanked on the hem of his white v-neck tee shirt. He dropped her hips for less then a second, ripped his shirt off and then went back to ravaging her lips.

Draco moved all of the trinkets on the dresser out of the way then shoved Rose back into the wall. She hissed with pain and desire as his lips sucked down her jaw. Her hands left his neck and slowly brushed down his chest. His pectoral muscles rippled under her touch, as did his abs. Rose's hands lingered on the belt of his jeans.

He sucked onto her neck and she gasped loudly, dragging his hips forward into her. Rose fumbled with the belt buckle. Draco stopped and swiftly unbuckled his jeans, sliding them off his hips and onto the floor. He looked back up at Rose.

The darkness of his eyes reflected the lust that was seen in his tented green boxers. "Are we going to do this?" Rose whispered. He slowly dragged her off of the wall and onto his waist.

"Yes," He breathed as his lips ghosted over her jaw.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rose found herself wrapped in a pair of pale arms. She smiled and sighed contently, dragging her arms down the man's chest, her fingers rolling into the dips and lines of the muscles. The tips of her fingers ghosted under the sheet and down over tight thighs. She inched her hands back up and the body's owner caught her wrists.<p>

"Don't," Draco hissed then smirked. He dragged Rose closer to his body and their bare skin pressed together. Rose sighed again.

"I don't want to leave," Rose whispered. Draco's lips pressed down the side of her face as he hummed in agreement.

"Then don't," He murmured as he rolled her on top of him. She blushed and he smirked again. "No one is telling you to leave Rose."

Rose nuzzled into his neck and nipped gently at the mark she had made the night before. "I have to find a job," She mumbled.

Draco gasped as her teeth grazed his collarbone. "Come work at St. Mungo's with me," He breathed. He flipped over so he was on top of her and bit the skin just below her collarbone. She shivered.

"I can't," She said. "I was fired if you remember."

"I'll get you a job again,"

Rose pulled him out of her neck and ran her fingers through his long locks. "Can you?"

"Of course," He smirked. There was a rapping on the door and the lovers looked up. Draco groaned and rolled off Rose. He stood up and pulled on the pair of green boxers from the night before as well as his tee shirt. He looked back at Rose who was blushing furiously.

"What if it's Pucey?" She whispered. "This is rather embarrassing."

Draco grabbed her arms and gently pulled her out of the bed. His arms wound around her waist and grabbed the blue silk sheets she was desperately clinging too. Draco slowly pulled them down besides Rose's silent protests. She stood in front of him nude and red-faced.

His hands circled her pale waist. "There's nothing to be ashamed of," He whispered into her hair. "You're beautiful." She smiled up at him and kissed him on the lips. There was another rap at the door and Draco groaned.

"Hold the fuck on," He sneered. He looked back and Rose and dropped his hands.

"I'll go take a shower," Rose murmured, her lips trailing soft butterfly kisses down his jaw. Draco smirked.

"I'll join you soon," He winked at her and Rose's face became beat red. She walked over to the bathroom and shut the door. Draco chuckled to himself before swinging open the door.

His son stood in front of him. "Scorpius," Draco sneered. "What do you want? I told you to stay away from here."

Scorpius stared at his father emotionlessly then changed the topic. "You didn't father. Slinky told me you were in here with a 'female friend,' who is it?"

"A cheap whore from the bar," Draco shrugged as he hissed at his son. "I needed it."

Scorpius smirked. "You've never done that before father," He drawled. "Anyways, I have work from the office that I need you to look at, may I come in?"

Draco looked behind him to make sure Rose was missing. The running shower eased his mind. "Fine," He spat. "Make it quick. We have other things to talk about as well."

Scorpius walked into the bedroom. He did a once over and his eyes rested on the bed, the sheets in shambles, some on the floor from where Rose had dropped them. "Are you quite finished?" Draco protracted, annoyance hanging in his voice.

Scorpius snorted. "Yes, yes I am," He moved over the elegant blue leather chair and plopped down, one leg across the other and arms hanging back on the arm rest. He tossed a few files on to the table and Draco picked them up slowly, glancing towards the bathroom and silently praying Rose waited for him.

Rose couldn't believe her ears. He was in the room. The room she had just fucked his father in. Her bare back was firmly pressed against the wall, tears silently pouring down her cheek.

They were discussing work. She sighed, at least he wasn't asking about her. But did she want him to? He conscious spoke a loud 'yes' that echoed through the confines of her head. She bit her lip.

Rose was fucked, fucked as much as a cheap whore on the streets of cities. Her mind was churning at the thought of the two men she loved sitting and having a conversation. Not to mention the fact that they were _related. _It was insane what she was doing, what she was thinking. Quite frankly, Rose Weasley didn't think much anymore. She relied on impulse and her gut feeling; that was all.

Last night, It was purely impulse. Her gut was telling her to drag her pale body out of the clutches of Draco and go burst through the walls of Scorpius' apartment and shag him senseless on the wood floor.

That didn't happen though. Rose was quickly realizing that fairy tale endings never happened in the real world and she had to use what was given to her. Merlin knows she did exactly that. Draco was amazing shag. He had years of experience that left him with knowledge every girl dreamed of. Rose slowly found herself falling into his open trap.

There was also Pucey. Rose couldn't help but chuckle at his crude remarks and rash innuendos. He was growing on her but in a way she felt could only last for one time. Rose Weasley did _not_ do one time. She was looking for Mr. Perfect, not Mr. Adrian Pucey. Yet she lusted for him anyways.

That left her with Scorpius. Rose didn't know what to do there. He was an untouchable in her world, bound by the family chains. The kiss that she had shared with him lacked anything. It was simply nothing, as if they had just met. Yet here he sat, in the room just outside her reach, and Rose wanted nothing more then to go out and jump him as she was, nude and sated…from his father.

She was mentally unstable. Or maybe she just had a strange obsession with blonde-haired men who were cocky, ignorant, arrogant and, above all, extremely sexy in all ways possible.

The mention of her name drew her out of her thoughts and back onto the cold stone floor of the bathroom. She pressed her freckled ear to the door in an attempt to hear the conversation.

"What happened with Madeline's kid?" Draco asked abruptly.

"What do you mean? I didn't say anything about a kid." Scorpius inquired.

"You said something about her being pregnant the other day," Draco said.

"I did? Well its not mine," Scorpius hissed. "I knew it that cheating slag. I wish I could change time, go back and get Rose when she was in my hands."

"You cheated on her if I remember. Why did you do it in the first place?" Draco spat. "If you _love_ her this damn much, why fuck with her head?"

Rose heard the rustling of clothing. "You would've if you were me," He whispered. "She, she hated me so much. I could see the hatred in her eyes, the fury, and the anger that I left her. I treated her like a five year old treats the girl he likes, picking on her and trying to kiss her when she was clearly not in tune with me."

Draco sighed. "Well you hit home," He breathed. "She told me that you left her as though she was a piece of paper in the wind. You don't _do_ that Scorpius. That's not how Malfoys treat their women. It's a new age and a new time. If I ever catch you treating anyone like that, I pull your inheritance."

The was a silence in which Rose presumed that Scorpius was nodding. "I need to go," Scorpius murmured. "Thanks dad."

Draco hummed and Rose heard the door click. She immediately barreled out of the bathroom and started to gather he missing clothing, sliding them on as she went. She shoved everything back into her suitcases and trunks. They all shrunk with the tip of her wand.

"Where are you going?" Draco inquired, his voice soft and light.

"I need to think," Rose choked out in between gasping sobs.

Draco stood up abruptly. "Please give me a chance," He pleaded. His hands grasped her wrists. "Please Rose, just today."

Rose nodded firmly. "Only today," She whispered softly.

He took her hand brought it up to his face. His lips ghosted across her knuckles and she shivered with desire. "Thank you,"

* * *

><p>A half an hour later, Rose walked down the bedroom and down the marble stairs into the grand ballroom of the Manor. Draco was waiting for her at the bottom. He was wearing a simple pair of muggle jeans, a nice pair of muggle shoes and a blue blazer with a white button up underneath. Rose felt strangely under dressed in her simple white dress and black summery heels.<p>

Draco's hair was cropped short from that morning. The long, shoulder length locks had been replaced with a short messy cut that made him look as young as her. Rose twisted her face in confusion when she reached the bottom and ran her hand through his hair.

"Where's your hair?" She inquired. "I liked it that way." Draco gave her a half smile and gently grabbed her hand out of his hair.

"It's much more manageable this way," He said. "So tonight I want to take you to dinner."

"Sounds lovely," Rose said with a smile. She let Draco wrap his arm around her waist and walk her out of the grand entrance to the manor, with a crack, the ended up in Wizarding London. Draco quickly grabbed Rose's wrist and guided her into a very expensive looking restaurant named _Le Tableau Amore._ The got inside and Rose found it was fairly dark and loud. Draco squeezed her wrist and whispered into her ear. "Sorry about that, reporters are always on my ass,"

Rose nodded slightly. "It's fine," She said with a soft smile. He pulled her up to the reservation both where a very stiff man led them both to a booth in the back of the restaurant.

"Here 'zou are _Monsieur Malfoy,"_ The man said in a heavy French accent.

"Thank you Antoine," Draco said and placed the maroon red napkin on his lap. Rose stared at him in shock.

"Draco," She gasped looking around. "This place is absolutely gorgeous and way too much! You shouldn't have!"

Draco gave her a curt smile and took a bite out of a piece of bread. "Well I had to do something to prove my admiration for you," He drawled before smirking.

Rose's heart thumped. No one,_ no one_ had ever done anything this extravagant for her. Her heart was already leaning towards Draco. He ordered them both fine wine from France as well as a platter of various cheeses.

Rose giggled as she made Draco try everyone of the cheeses and tell her his favorite one. He made a face at several of the oddly colored ones and made Rose eat them as well. Their dinner came and it was nothing short of perfect. Rose's fillet mignon was cooked perfectly and it melted in her mouth. Draco's food was her favorite however and she found herself sneaking bites of his lobster risotto when his head was turned. Later, they just changed plates, as Draco had preferred her food to his. The final course, an exquisite platter of chocolates, was gone in a mere five minutes as Rose ate almost everyone with delight. Draco paid and the two walked out of the restaurant through the back to avoid the media.

"That was really fun," Rose giggled as Draco's hand wrapped around her waist.

He hummed in agreement then kissed her on the lips. Rose smirked against his lips then pressed him up against the stone of the buildings. He gasped at her initiation then immediately spun her around so that her back was pressed against the wall.

Rose groaned as her bare back hit the stone. He grabbed her ankle and swung her leg around his waist. Rose moaned as Draco's mouth assaulted her jaw. Her dress was slowly riding up her waist and soon it was around her bust.

Draco attacked her lips as he pawed her stomach. Rose's hands slid over his shoulders and clawed at his jacket. Silently begging him to take it off. He shrugged it off his shoulders then leaned his forehead against hers.

"Let's continue this elsewhere," He whispered huskily.

"Please," Rose whimpered. There was a crack and the two were back at the manor, toppling over each other in Draco's large bed. Her hands slid themselves into her shorter locks and she tugged hard. His moan echoed through her body and made it vibrate and shiver. Slowly, he pressed himself against her core once again. Rose's head started to pound as the stars clouded her vision. They were still fully clothed and yet she felt as though she was teetering on the edge of a cliff.

Draco ripped her shirt over her head and off, letting it fly loose behind him and crash into the floor. "Do you truly realize how amazing you are?" He breathed as his fingers hitched her black shirt over her hips. He hooked her knickers and slide them off her hips. A loud moan from deep in her stomach came from Rose's mouth as she tipped her head back.

"No, dear Merlin, please tell me," She breathed. His fingers swirled on her upper thighs before dipping low into the apex of her legs. He ran a single finger over her wet core once before spreading her legs even wider. His right hand went to work on her core while his left fingers lingered on her chest, still covered in a see-through black bra. "You're incredible," He murmured softly, his fingers dipping farther into her. She let out a stifled cry. Draco skimmed his finger over her nipple and she arched into him, pleading for more. "I love your body," He drawled and his lips went to peck her inner thigh in a dauntingly slow pace.

"I love your personality," He said louder against her leg, causing Rose to shudder and cringe. The effect his fingers had coupled with the effect his voice made was driving her mad. She felt something cold dip against her warmth and looked down to see Draco bobbing between her legs. His tongue swirled and swiveled around her sensitive spot causing her to writher and groan. Finally, with a sated cry, she flung herself of the cliff and over the edge.

"I love that I know what I do to you,"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rose slowly walked down the stairs and into the dining room, dressed only in Draco's large dress shirt and her knickers. She sat down at the table and Pucey looked up at her. He choked on his cereal and made some exclamatory sound. "Draco!" He yelled. Draco looked up from his own food. "You fucked Rosie!" Draco rolled his eyes and went back to eating.<p>

Rose blushed crimson. "How do you know?" She sneered.

Zabini snorted to her left. "It's obvious Rose," He smirked. "Your hair looks thoroughly sexed and your face screams 'I-was-just-fucked-by-a-Slytherin-Sex-God'." Rose blushed even more and was about to kindly suggest he shut the fuck up when an owl drop five of _The Dailey Prophet_ on the table. Rose grabbed one silently, glaring at everyone of the manor's guest. She glanced down at the front page and her heart jumped out of her throat.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh fucking shit!" She screamed. The men looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" Draco said, fear plastered across his face. He grabbed his own paper and looked at the front page.

**MALFOY LOVE TRIANGLE!**

"_Last night I, Rita Skeeter; was wandering around Diagonal Alley when I happened to spot an unlikely couple engaging in dirty deeds in an alley. That couple was none other than Draco Malfoy, ex-death eater and aged forty-six years; and Rose Weasley, daughter to Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger as well as aged twenty years._

_Weeks before, one reporter, me of course; saw the unfortunate event of young Scorpius Malfoy being kicked out or his own home. Further investigation proves that Mister Malfoy was in fact being kicked out because of his conflicting relationship with Rose himself!_

_How wills this effect Scorpius' two year marriage to one Lily Potter, daughter of the elusive Harry Potter? What will the Weasley's think when they see that their own is having relations with not one but TWO Malfoys, long time rivals of the Weasleys? More importantly, what will Ron say? Continued on page 3B."_

Draco sat the paper down and saw Rose, hands in her hair, ripping and pulling. "My parents are going to kill me," She whispered as she stood up.

Draco stood up and followed her "Rose I'm sure they'll be fine-"

"NO!" Rose sobbed. "If he finds out where I've been all this time he'll disown me!"

"Well maybe you should've talked to your own fucking father for once in five years!" Draco roared. Rose stared at him before turning on her heel and running up the marble stairs.

Draco raced after her and found her in his room, frantically changing into a sweatshirt and jeans. "Where are you going?" He whispered.

"Home," She sobbed as she shoved clothes into her bags.

"Please stay,"

"I can't!" She screamed as she whirled around to face him. "They'll come here and forcefully remove me! I can't lose everything I've made!"

"Rose, please," Draco pleaded.

"I'm leaving," Rose said as she slung her bags over her shoulder and walked past him and out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Lily Potter, I do not care!" Scorpius shouted at his best friend. He stormed into the kitchen and ripped the paper off the table, ignoring the demands of his hormonal female company. His eyes almost popped out of his head at the front article. She was fucking <em>his father<em>? What the hell? He pounded his fist into the table and it creaked and shattered.

"What's wrong Scorpius?" Lily said from the doorframe.

"This goddamn paper is saying my father and Rose are fuck buddies," Scorpius spat out.

"It also said that you were part of it," Lily sneered from the doorway.

Scorpius spun around to face her. "You read it?"

"Of course," She hissed. "It doesn't surprise me one bit, they looked all cozy when I was over there a few days ago."

"What?" Scorpius screamed.

Lily shrunk into the other room as Scorpius barreled after her. "Why were you there?" He shouted. "WHY?" Lily squeaked when her knees hit the back of the couch. "Someone had to tell her about your love child!" Lily wailed. "She needed to know and needed to know how much of a fuck up you are!"

"That explains the fucking polyjuice potion I found in our sink," He growled. "I'm not _anyone's _you bitch. I belong to no one. I'm leaving this god-damn house; I guess you're not as fucking loyal as I thought. Have fun with Lysander Scamander, but watch your ass Lily, karma is a bloody hell of a ride!" Scorpius turned on his heel and yanked his hoodie off the hanger. He flung the door open and he went out into the pouring rain.

"There is no way you can fix this!" Lily screeched. "You can't get her back! She loves him already!"

"I will," Scorpius whispered.

* * *

><p>Rose sat on the couch at her Teddy and Victorie's. She had been shipped off there for what seemed like the rest of her life. Ron had almost murdered her. She showed up on his and Hermione's doorstep and stood there with closed eyes as he ranted, raved and screamed at how disappointed in her he was. How he was worried about her since the day she was fired from St. Mungo's when he had seen her escorted out. He had refused to say anything until the article popped up and her confessed everything to everyone. Hermione stood in the background, silently crying and waited until Ron sentenced her to life locked in Teddy's possession and called him to come and grab her daughter. Both of the women sobbed into each other for god knows how long. Hermione finally patted her daughter on the back and led her over to the couch where the two women fell asleep until the next morning when Teddy and Victorie arrived to pick up Rose. The couple was silent until they arrived at the small flat in Westminster, London. Victorie couldn't stop asking questions about how both men were in bed and Teddy just kept saying how sorry he was. It had been two weeks now and Rose had fallen into a routine. She would wake up, eat something minuscule and then watch muggle films the rest of the day with Victorie flanking her. She hadn't seen any of the other members of the family when one day she heard Victorie arguing with someone at the door.<p>

"You can't come in," Victorie said stubbornly.

"Please! I'm begging you!" A male voice pleaded.

"Look mate," Came Teddy's voice. "I would if I could but I can't, Ron would wring my neck."

"Please Teddy, I need to see her," The voice said. "Please, I'm your uncle!"

Rose stood up from the couch and sulked towards the door. "Teddy?" She said. "Who is it?" Rose peaked her head out into the door hall and gasped.

Standing in the pouring rain was Draco, wearing only a black hoodie, jeans, trainers and a tee shirt. His hair was plastered to his face. "Rose?" He whispered. Rose whimpered and turned away, running up the stairs to her room. Draco went to chase after her but was caught by Teddy.

"You fuck this up and I'll kill you," Teddy hissed. Draco stared at him blankly before moving after Rose. He went up the winding stairs of the loft and into Rose's room. She turned around and shoved his chest. "Go away!" She screamed. "You're not making this any easier on me!"

"Rose let me talk-" Draco pleaded, winding his arms around his waist as she punched his chest.

"I hate you," Rose sobbed into his slicked neck.

"I can explain," He said. "Please let me."

Rose nodded into the crook of his neck and Draco sighed.

"I know that you're upset about all of this," He started. "My son did nothing to help the cause. He stormed into the Manor this morning and demanded where you were. I wouldn't tell him because you're not his to keep. You're mine, Rose. I love you so, _so _very much. If your bint of a father cannot understand that then I will take you and run off into the sunset. But you're mine, understand?"

Rose sniffled under his grasp. "I don't think I can do this," She sniffled again. "Face the family and all; they won't talk to me or let alone even invite me in."

"They don't hate you," Draco murmured into her hair.

Rose sighed into his neck. "Yes they do," She mumbled.

Scorpius held her out so he could look at her eyes. "How could they hate a beautiful woman whom I love so much?" He asked. "I promise I'll take care of you and will provide for you."

She stared back at him. "I want this," Rose whispered. "I love you and it's all I want." Rose reached up and gently kissed his lips. She saw the stars that had been lost for so long. She saw the fireworks of lust, the dark of desire and, finally, the stars of love. She wrapped her arms around his neck and, with a pop, the two lovers were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>September 12th 2043<strong>

Albus Potter watched a small family from a distance as he loaded both of his children's trunks onto the train. They were rather odd; both shielding their faces with straight hair. The woman was shorter with brilliant red hair that glistened in the light. The man had white blonde hair that was almost as long as the woman's but it was pulled back slick across his head. One of their children, a girl, had her mother's straight red hair and father's grey eyes. Their son had white blonde hair and his mother's chocolate brown eyes. All of the family seemed rather excited and happy. The girl smiled wildly and skipped up to Alexander, James Potter's son and Albus Potter's nephew.

"Hi!" She said. "My name's Nexie! What's yours?"

"Alexander Potter," Alexander said proudly and smirking James' famous smirk. "My dad's James Potter!"

The girl gasped. "Really?" She inquired. "Well my parents are famous too!"

Alexander narrowed his eleven-year-old-eyes. "Who are your parents?"

Nexie, the girl, giggled. "I can't tell it's a secret! Shhh!" Alexander gave her a funny look and was about to say something when an older male voice interrupted him.

"Phoenix!" Called the tall man with the slick white blonde hair that Albus had seen earlier. "Come on stop bothering him. I'm sorry she's only eleven, she doesn't know much better."

"It's okay I'm eleven too!" Alexander said.

"Great," The man said, sneering like someone else that Albus knew.

Just then there was a squeal of excitement as Albus' own daughter, Aurorie Lily, jumped off the train and into the arms of the boy standing next to the tall man. He was so fierce that Albus managed to look over the scrawny boy standing next to him.

"Pers!" She yelled as the boy caught her and spun her around. He set her on her feet, arms still wrapped around her waist.

"I missed you Aurorie!" The boy said and Albus felt a pang of protection serge through him.

"Aurorie who is that?" Albus spat. The fourteen-year-old looked up at her father in horror.

"Uh, this is Perseus Malfoy, dad. He's a friend," Aurorie said sheepishly. Albus nodded warily but then let his eyes bulge out of his head. _Malfoy_, it sounded familiar. He looked back over at Alexander.

Phoenix's mother was introducing herself to Alexander and smiling wilding. Her long red hair swung over her shoulders and shielded her from Albus' view. Albus stepped right up to the lady.

"Hi, I'm Albus," He smiled and stuck out his hand.

The woman gave him huge grin. "Rose Malfoy," She said and received his handshake. He looked at the ring on her finger. It was a deep emerald green and had a silver M on top of it. He recognized the ring anywhere.

"Rose?" Albus gasped.

"It's nice to see you Al," She said with the smile still plastered across her face. "It's been a while." Albus threw his arms around his long lost cousin and hugged her tightly.

"Is she your daughter?" Albus whispered as he released Rose and pointed at Nexie who was off on the train with Alexander.

"Yes," Rose murmured. "And Perseus is my son." Albus' eyes bulged out of his head.

"Two?" He whispered quickly. "Two with whom again? You must love him because I don't ever remember you wanting kids, let alone _two_."

"Draco Malfoy," She mumbled under her breath. "It's the reason I left if you remember correctly."

"Bloody hell, I remember now. It slipped my mind. I forgot about that," He whispered.

Rose nodded and bit her lip. "Glad to know I was missed," She murmured.

"Of course you were, Rose, we talk about you like you're still there," Albus said with a weak smile. "The accomplishments at the Ministry are all over the paper. Your father won't say it but he's proud.

"I'll try and keep in contact,"

"I'd love that and I'm sure everyone else would too," He said. "Oh and please keep your son away from my daughter."

Rose smirked. "No promises, he has Malfoy genes,"

Albus chuckled. "I'll have you over one night this week," Rose whispered. "I have to go, but I'll keep touch."

* * *

><p>"Bye Rosie," Albus murmured. Rose tore away from him and went to stand with her husband and watch their children depart for the long journey to school.<p>

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR READING! This, as I said, is a combination of old writing and new writing. It has some of my old work, pre-TDP and pre-pre-SM, so way back; and then there are certain bits and pieces which I have added and are new. I won't edit or fix this work because I feel its important to see the progression in my writing over the time I spend actually writing. Feel free to critque or add suggestions. Also, please review and check out "The Dragon's Plummet" and "Scar Memoirs."**

**The Lovely Zee**


End file.
